Daring Detentions
by Anzhela
Summary: Wierd and Wonderful work together. So do Draco and Hermione work the same way? A Dramione fic where not everything is easy, well is it ever going to be easy in a world where dragons exist?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is just a one-shot that came into my head ages ago, and I've finally got it down on paper (or computer). I can't decide what year they are in, probably 5****th**** or 6****th**** as they are all quite experienced. Enjoy.**

Daring Detentions

**Pansy PoV**

"Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson, Zabini! Detention!" I looked up as Professor McGonagall came striding down the corridor. I promptly stopped straining against Blaise as he held me back and I watched Draco and Hermione guiltily put their wands away.

"But Harry's nowhere around, how did he get a detention?" I asked a little confused. Professor McGonagall looked at me as if I was mad.

"I said Parkinson not Potter, use your ears."

"But I didn't do anything," I argued, "Why should I get detention for something Granger did?" The Professor frowned at my outburst.

"In that case Miss Parkinson, 20 points from Slytherin. I'll see you all outside my office 8o'clock on Thursday." And with that she strode away.

"Bitch," I muttered to Blaise, "See you Thursday _Granger_." I called mockingly to the retreating back of Hermione. The only response I got to this was a slight stiffening of her shoulders and her quickened footsteps. Draco laughed loudly as we turned in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

"At least the little Gryffin_dork_ got detention with us. Though I doubt McGonagall will have anything particularly nice for us to do. I have not forgotten the detention she gave us in first year, Hagrid _and_ the forbidden forest."

"Oh help us," I mocked, "whatever will be next?"

"Shut up Parkinson, you've no idea what it's like to put your life in that big oafs hands."

"Oh I do Draco; I do so every care of magical creatures' lesson." Blaise laughed loudly at this, while Draco, grinning his approval, whispered the password to the stretch of wall that lead into the Slytherin common room.

"Who fancies getting a start on that potions essay?" Blaise asked as we sank into armchairs near the fire. Draco scoffed loudly.

"You're such a geek Zabini, sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't have made a better Ravenclaw."

"Oi." Blaise aimed a light punch at Draco's shoulder, "You're such a hypocrite, what with your fear of anything remotely threatening, I wonder if you wouldn't have made a better Hufflepuff!" Draco looked shocked at this.

"Watch your mouth Zabini, 'cause that was below the belt." As their playful banter continued, I settled down amidst parchment, quills and books to get started on our potions essay, knowing full well that both Blaise and Draco would need to copy it later.

"Lazy assholes." I muttered to myself, as I sifted through pages and pages on forgetfulness potions.

*Thursday*

"Move those buts guys; we're going to be late." I said, slapping them both on the ass.

"What do you care if we're late?" Blaise muttered sullenly.

"As much as I love pissing off teachers, I am not a fan of loosing house points. Draco lets go." I grabbed Draco's wrists, as the ass slapping evidently wasn't helping, and pulled him across the common room to the exit and a yawning Blaise.

"Blaise, why are you so tired?" I asked, as I practically dragged Draco out of the common room. At a glance, I noticed dark circles around Draco's eyes too. "You too Malfoy, you look like you need a few centuries sleep." Draco apparently didn't have the energy to find a comeback, or a reasonable answer, so I turned back to Blaise for a better answer.

"Stayed up 'til 'bout 2, finishing that potions essay for Snape. I had no idea 2 foot was that long." I rolled my eyes, so typical of them. Laughing inwardly we climbed the stairs to McGonagall's office.

"You people never change, do you?" Blaise just grinned cheekily and knocked loudly. The door whipped open at once, revealing a glowering McGonagall, Filch and Granger.

"Well this looks like a fun party." I commented sourly, pushing my way in the room and flopping down on a chair, putting my stiletto-ed feet up on the coffee table.

"Watch your attitude, young lady," McGonagall said, closing the door behind Blaise and Draco, "especially as you three are already late."

"I tried to tell them to hurry up, but Draco was having trouble getting his fat ass out of the chair." I said, laughing at the mental image.

"Language Parkinson." McGonagall said.

"Hay! My ass is _not_ fat." Draco said, after finally cottoning onto the fact that I was actually insulting him, Blaise just laughed. After sending a reproachful glance at us, Granger spoke up.

"So what's our detention, Professor?" I rolled my eyes, ever the goody two shoes Gryffindork.

"You four will be cleaning the potions classroom with Mr. Filch, and NO MAGIC." I felt my mouth drop.

"You have to be kidding me! NO magic? Well then it's just a muggle detention, only Granger will be any good at this." Hermione's eyes began to water, maybe that was a little harsh, but no magic is just plain rude. "No magic is just plain rude." I finished, I had a habit of voicing my thoughts. Luckily, however, McGonagall hadn't heard my outburst as she had already swept out the door, followed by Filch and a teary eyed Hermione.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Blaise said as he grabbed my hand. We followed Granger down to the dungeons with Draco muttering behind us, apparently he wasn't fond of this new no magic rule."

"This is so unfair. I didn't even _do_ anything." Ignoring Draco, we made it down to the potions room we had to clean, in relative silence.

"O.K," McGonagall turned to face us, "This is the room you will be cleaning. I'll leave you with Mr. Filch. If I hear one bad word _I'll_ be holding your detention, and that won't be fun for any of us." With that she disappeared up the steps. Filch pulled open the door, revealing the scene before us. Green slime covered every surface (including the ceiling0 emitting a fowl stench that had us covering our noses with our robes. Filch smirked.

"Potion went wrong, and it's your job to get rid of this mess. There's a supply cupboard down the corridor. Have fun." Filch turned and sat down on a rickety old chair, facing away from the smell of the room. I groaned.

**Draco PoV**

Hermione peered closely at the green slime, trying not to breath.

"I've no idea what potion this is." She said, apparently to herself. "It would be easier to tell if it hadn't gone wrong, but then we wouldn't have anything to clean I suppose." She stood up and turned around and looked down at Pansy and Blaise, where they sat against the opposite wall. Blaise had brought some sort of alcohol with him and they handed it back and forth, their laughter slowly get louder. Hermione shock her head and walked over to the supply cupboard to start work on the slime. I followed her, knowing Blaise and Pansy wouldn't be any use. I caught the door and she tried to slam it shut. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. I peered into the dark and was alarmed when I heard quiet sobs coming from the corner.

"Lumos," I said, lighting my wand, "Granger?" The sobs stopped and in the wand light I saw Hermione turn around, her face streaked with tears.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said, once again turning her back on me.

"I came to find something to get rid of that fowl sludge, but I can see you've got that under control," I mocked sarcastically. "I might as well go and join Pansy and Blaise then." I turned and pulled on the handle of the door. It didn't budge. "Great it's locked. Alohamora." Again nothing happened. I pressed my ear to the wood and listened intently. From the other side I distinctly heard Pansy giggling.

"Malfoy, can you 'ear me?" Blaise called through the door.

"What have you done this time Zabini?" I heard him laugh. He could hear the annoyance in my tone, and he loved pissing me off. Right now I was very pissed off. And he was very pissed (from what I could tell).

"You're not getting out of there, Drac," pansy chimed in, "I've used some kick ass magic on this lock, very complicated. Have fun with Granger."

"NO wait! Parkinson!" But the only reply I got was footstep getting quieter and a drunken laugh. "We're stuck in her Granger, better get comfy." I pointed my wand to the candles in their brackets above us, and lighted them with a whisper. Hermione was wiping her eyes, turning around to face me, her voice was shaky.

"Why did you follow me here instead of sitting down and drinking yourself stupider with your cronies?" She said, genuinely curious. "No-one would miss you." She added in an undertone on the end, I don't think she expected me to hear that bit.

"Because," I countered, "I know them, and if they don't want to work then they won't, and detention is definitely not their scene. I came to persuade you to do magic, get it over with and chill out." She paused, with a stunned look on her face; she obviously didn't expect that answer.

"To think I was wrong about you all these years, you're not bad for a Slytherin." I laughed.

"And you're not bad for a Gryffindork." She frowned at this.

"If we're stuck in here can you at least be civil?"

"Sorry Granger, uh Hermione. Give us a hug." She walked over uncertainly; I definitely did not expect to be hugging a geeky Gryffindor anytime soon. I pulled her in, however, tickling her sides to make her squirm.

"Get off you git." She stopped talking, her breathing picking up pace slightly, her eyes boring into mine and I could see the lust glinting in her brown orbs. I shifted slightly, my body responding to the sexual tension. My blood pounded faster through my veins and, without thinking it through, I pressed my lips against Hermione's soft ones. Her eyes fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist, noticing the subtle differences of kissing her and kissing Pansy. Pansy always took control instantly, never really bothering with foreplay. Hermione, however, only responded to what I did. So I made my need clear as I grinded into her, my hands roaming the Gryffindors body, my brain and action being ruled by me pulsing cock.

Feeling both our needs for air, I moved my lips from hers, down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, leaving my mark. In doing this, I heard her moan, the noise moving me on. My hands moved from her waist, up her top until i was cupping her breasts through her bra. She stiffened and her eyes widened. She moved away quickly, wiping her mouth, trying to slow her breathing. Damn my cock.

"What was that?" She asked, or rather gasped, her breathing still not under control. I just gave her my most winning smile, which usually had most girls melted in a puddle at my feet.

"The lust that's leaking out of you, er your eyes, just has to be licked up, and we're stuck in here, might as well make the most of it." Evidently she didn't get my double meaning as she blinked heavily.

"My eyes aren't leaking anything you pervert." She practically growled at me.

"I wasn't exactly talking about your eyes."

"You're sick, really sick Malfoy." She tried to push past me to magically unlock the door, but I grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

"Am I sick?" I whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder at the sensation, "or just bang on the truth?" Her cheeks flushed at my words. I chuckled. "I thought so, Granger. You might be a fucking Gryffindor but you're not that innocent, baby."

"Get off me." She struggled against my iron grip, trying to break free.

"We're stuck in here, Granger. Just come. And join me." I was really fucking horny now, innuendos flying thick in the air. I was ready to take her innocence. Hermione had other plans it seemed, as she yanked her wand arm free and pointed her wand at the securely locked door. She muttered a string of complicated sounding unlocking spells until the door popped open. I let her go, knowing there was no way I could get her to stay now. I followed her out though, looking around for Pansy and Blaise. I walked over to the slime covered classroom and, holding my breath, I peered inside.

"I've already cleaned it Malfoy." My head whipped round to see Hermione shaking a sleeping Filch. "Zabini and Parkinson evidently took off soon after Filch was asleep. Either that or they drugged him; I wouldn't put it past them." I was going to contradict her, but then again I wouldn't put it past them either. She turned har face further away from mine, still shaking Filch earnestly. I walked past throwing a last comment over my shoulder.

"See you around Granger." It was at that moment that my obsession with the innocent Gryffindor began.

**A.N Did you like it? Not enough fluff? Well I wrote this with Pansy as Sapphire and Draco as Felix and Blaise as Draco, but you guys don't know Felix and Sapphire yet, as the story that I'm writing with them in, hasn't made it to the computer yet, so I thought I won't confuse you and use the normal ones. But anyway do you think i should continue this? I'm not sure but there's one way you can tell me...review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco PoV**

Granger.

Hermione.

She was all I had thought about for the past week and a bit. Since the detention. Over a week since The Detention.

I hadn't told Blaise or Pansy or Theo about what had happened. I can see that going badly. They just think I've gone crazy. I've been working from dawn 'til dusk, barely talking and sleeping fitfully. All my dreams contained _her_ too. But it was Saturday and I had no work left to do.

I was sat in the almost empty great hall munching on toast when _she_ walked in.

She was about to sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table, but then she saw me watching her, so she moved around the table so that I was looking at her back. I frowned and slowly carried on munching, not taking my eyes off her bent head and quick movements.

She didn't stay long and I (inadvertently of course) followed her out the door and up the stairs. She didn't notice me treading her steps after her, and she led me to what I can only assume was the Gryffindor common room, judging by the slow trickle of Gryffindors filing in and out.

I slid into a storeroom that was conveniently placed so that by leaving the door slightly ajar, I could watch the portrait hole and wait for her to come back out. It didn't take long. I followed her again, watching her manage the complex art of holding a pile of books, while hurrying along superbly. She had it down to a tee.

I tried not to feel too stalker-ish as we entered the library and I began pretending to look at the shelves, keeping her in sight as I watched her hand books back in to the librarian. I watched as, now free of old books, she began to browse along, clearly in her element surrounded by books. When she had sat down, I followed suit at a safe distance, so that I could see her face as I sat.

In the two hours that she sat and read, and I sat and watched her read, I noticed things about her that I had refused to witness in the past. She read extraordinarily quickly, and she kept tucking hair behind her ears to keep it out of the way. That that hair was long sleek and brown, not the bushy mess I remember mocking her about on the train in first year. And her eyes. Such a deep chocolate brown, with such vivid emotions in them, available at a glance. She was beautiful. And that surprised me.

After she left at 10 o'clock, I stayed seating, trying to swallow what I had learnt about this creature she was much nicer and quieter and less shrill or annoying than Pansy or one of the other giggling girls that all flocked together. Unfortunately or fortunately my little epiphany rant was interrupted by Madam Pince coming to shoo me along seeing as I had barely turned a page since I got here. I left the book in her possession and shook my head trying to will the freaky out of sync awkward stalker guy out of my system as I headed back down to the common room. I found Theo and Blaise playing snap watched by Pansy and her _people_. I sat down to watch their game. They were evenly matched at chess, so watching them struggle to gain the upper hand was quite entertaining. Blaise looked up when I sat down.

"Hey Draco, where've you been? You weren't in the dorm room or at breakfast." My eyes widened slightly, but no-one noticed.

"I went to the library; I had to return a book." Blaise nodded evidently swallowing my lie.

"Hey," said Theo looking up happily, he'd just checkmated Blaise, "Do you guys wanna go play quidditch today? I hear the weather is supposed to be good." Blaise chuckled.

"You say that as though it's top gossip. Yeah I'm up for it. Draco?" He said my carefully, which made me wonder quite how odd I had been acting the past week.

"Yup I'll come. We should get some fifth years to join, they'd make it interesting." Theo grinned, pleased with my optimism.

"I know just the people. You guys go ahead and I'll join you with them in 15." He stood up, waving his wand at the broken chess pieces and they flew into the box, good as new.

We headed outside, my stomach growling at my early breakfast. It didn't take long and we were soon getting changed into out quidditch robes, and shouldering our broomsticks. However, as we walked onto the pitch, we met some rather unwanted visitors. The Gryffindors. As we entered the stadium, the Gryffindors descended upon us.

"What do you think you're doing here, Malfoy?" I frowned, why did everyone assume I was in charge?

"We've come to play quidditch, Potter. Use that pea you call a brain." He scowled, his fists clenching already. It didn't take much to get this guy worked up, which made it all the funnier.

"Well you can't we're playing." Weasley said, malice lacing his voice.

"You aren't having a team practice." Blaise pointed out. "Therefore, there is no reason for us not to be here. A little friendly game wouldn't hurt, what do you say boys?" We all nodded and looked to the Gryffindors. Harry spoke up before the others could exchange looks.

"Fine, but you can't blame me if Mummy's blond hair gets a little ruffled." I scowled again, why did they always bring up the parent card, did they have no other insults?

"Eat my dust Potty." I said, smirking as I mounted my broom and kicked off, spraying mud over the Gryffindors. Blaise and Felix took off messily due to their outbursts of laughter at my stunt.

I began circling the stadium to warm up laps, looking into the stands to watch the seats fly by and the occasional wrecked umbrella from the previous thunderstorm riddled match, when I saw _her_. Sitting in the stands, reading, paying no attention to what was happening on the field. I heard a distant voice, but I was entranced as I watched her laugh at something she read.

The pain. Burning pain. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't breath. I began to panic, when the world blacked out.

**Hermione PoV**

He'd been following me all day. I wasn't sure what to feel yet. More hatred as he tried to take advantage of me, or should I feel grateful that he didn't? I didn't expect to feel numb, however. I didn't expect not to feel any strong emotions, other that an inquisitive one. I wanted to know more about him, understand him. And that frightened me.

On Saturday he began to appear in my vision more. He was at breakfast, when I was early to try and avoid eye contact with him. And he was watching me. He was in the library too. I felt a presence behind me the whole way. A presence I began to recognise as Malfoy. He watched me while I read, didn't stop staring and it made me uncomfortable. I felt like he was judging me and I was worried.

When I left the library, I couldn't feel him behind me anymore. When i checked, he was gone. I hurried back to the common room to find Harry and Ron, and people I was used to.

"Hey, Hermione, been in the library again?" I looked at Ron. I loved my friends, but sometimes they didn't get me on my level.

"Yeah." I said, smiling weakly, noticing they had their broomsticks over their shoulders.

"We're going to play some quidditch, do you want to come and watch?" Harry said, joining us.

"Sure, you guys go down, I'll just grab my cloak and a book." Harry shook his head.

"You could watch us for a change you know, rather than reading." I grinned, walking over to the girl's staircase.

"I'll see you guys down there." I walked up the stairs and grabbed my cloak and one of my favourite literature books and headed back down to the quidditch field. I hurried across the grass, looking up and the tainted clouds, skittering across the sky. I hoped they wouldn't gather as I had forgotten to bring my umbrella with me.

I was soon sat in the stands, buried in my book, enjoying the breeze and ignoring the quidditch playing, when I felt it again. Him. He was here. I quickly looked down onto the pitch and saw a mass of green and silver confronting the Gryffindors. I frowned. _This wasn't meant to happen._ I decided to ignore the goings-on on the pitch and instead went back to my seat and began reading.

I had just lost myself in my book, surrounded by the characters not the prickling that made me shiver, but then a humongous crash brought me straight back out and into the real world. I stood up and saw the stands that were raised over the stairs on my left seemed to have been stained with blood. I wanted to scream, throw up and faint all at once. But I battled my natural instincts and hurried over the edge of the stands to see who had crashed horrifically.

Crumpled on the grass lay Malfoy, bruised and evidently broken. The Slytherins had huddled round and someone had conjured a stretcher that they were carefully moving Malfoy onto. He was absolutely covered in blood, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I turned away and hurried down to the pitch, waiting out of site until I was sure that Malfoy and the Slytherins had gone past, before heading over to where the Gryffindors were huddled.

"Hermione." Harry gushed. "Did you see what happened?" I shook my head, looking over my shoulder as he began to drag me away from the other. "Look, Hermione. He crashed, big time. Which, to be honest, I think he deserved." I didn't get how guys could be so heartless when the worst crash of all time had just occurred. "And, well, we think he crashed because he was putting a spell on you." I looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Harry, I dou—"

"Hermione, look at the facts. He crashed just past you. We overheard Zabini saying how he had been distant all last week, seemingly concentrating on something more important. Ginny says she thought he seemed to be muttering to himself as he flew near you and Ron has noticed him staring at you a lot in class."

"But Harry," I said, still not quite believing him. "I am fine; I haven't felt anything odd..." I railed off realising that every time he was near, I felt a tingling that was quite unusual for the circumstances. Could this have been some sort of twisted spell he was trying to put on me. It certainly seemed like a Malfoy thing to do.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said softly. "Don't you worry though, that crash gave him what was due, and now he won't be able to fly for a while." I nodded, a burning beginning in me that made me scowl.

"I can't believe he would do that. Throw insults, yeah. But put a spell on me like that!" I wanted to scream again, but this time is wasn't because I felt a need to release my horror, it was to release my anger.

"Come on." Ron said, joining us. "Let's go get lunch, then we can plot revenge." I nodded fervently. The slimy toad.

**Draco PoV**

When I opened my eyes, everything hurt. My throat was dry and my head was pounding so much I couldn't think straight. Instead, I settled for unscrambling the shapes in front of my eyes. Heads, there were lots of heads above me. Heads that I recognised. A girl and two guys. Pansy, she would visit me. And Blaise and Felix. I pictured their faces in my own head and matched them to the ones above me. They fit, so I tried to smile, but ended up wincing as my face burned.

"Draco." Gushed a rather high voice as Pansy's face disappeared from view, and then reappeared moments later. "Madame Pumfrey is coming, Drakey. She has pain meds for you." All three faces vanished, to be replaced by Madame Pumfrey, bearing some liquid in a cup.

"Drink this down, you should feel better when you next wake up." She lifted the cup to my lips and it slid easily down my sore throat. Before long I was asleep, drifting in and out of dreams.

******

When I next awoke, there was less pain. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. Groaning, I pushed myself up a little, so I could see the room. Judging by the shut curtains and the empty room, it was the middle of the night. As I lay still, in the darkened room, I tried to remember why I was in the hospital wing in the first place. Flying, I was flying. Granger, I was watching Granger. I don't know why though. She must have slipped me something, or charmed me, to make me watch her so I would crash. Bitch! Anger clouded my vision and I tried to move, only to be met with excruciating pain along my ribs as I bent up. I settled back into the bed and was soon asleep again, waiting for morning.

**A.N I tried to post this yesterday, but apparently it wasn't wanted so yeah I hope you like this. Yes I have finally gotten a good continuation that I like as I had a bit of a block on this story. If you love it or hate it, just leave a review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. All belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling, who we do thank for giving us the characters to play with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione PoV**

Several weeks had passed since the incident. But he came back to class, almost making me ruin my potion. He sauntered into the room, giving a fake hero's smile, but I think his limp was real. He scowled when he saw me though. _What nerve_. How can he be angry at me, he was the one who was trying to jinx me. How is it my fault he crashed? I scowled into my potion and carried on stirring with a vengeance now. I had just begun to carefully cut up my roots into symmetrical slices when a bag dropped down on the spare desk next to mine, and someone dropped into the previously empty seat. I turned to the newcomer to ask why they would make such a startling noise when I was doing some precision cutting, when I saw who it was. Malfoy. Why was it this lesson that the only spare desk was next to me?

"Would you mind not knocking my arm; I'm trying to cut up these roots." I said through gritted teeth, hoping he would get the point and shut up and sit still. He practically growled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Shut your trap Granger, I wouldn't be here if i didn't have to."

"Who said you had to? No-one wants you here." I said under my breath, but he heard me.

"Snape said I had to. This is the only spare chair, and I'm to work with you for the rest of the lesson as it's too late to start my own damn potion. Happy? I'm sure not." I scowled at this. Just my luck wasn't it. I tried to look for Harry and Ron for some backup on this, but Ron's potion was emitting large puffs of dense grey steam, and he and Ron were shielded behind it, unable to see the ugly development my lesson had taken.

"Don't you worry, I'm not happy with it." I told Malfoy, turning back to my root chopping and carefully measuring out the next slice.

"Get on with the potion then." I slammed the knife down, over the roots, cutting an uneven chunk off.

"Look what you made me do, you git." Fuming I tried to rectify the uneven chunks, while Malfoy sat and sulked in his chair. After I'd done the best I could and chucked them in the potion and began to stir again I said:

"You could measure out those." I indicated to the neat line of bottles in front of where he sat. "The measurements are on the board." He didn't move. I wanted t scream at him, but I didn't.

"Why would I help the likes of you?" He quipped. My hand shook as I stirred, but I kept a careful count. When I had finished, I sat down to wait for five minutes and began to measure out the liquids myself.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked, proud that my voice only shook slightly, and my hand was steady.

"You know what it means, you filthy mudblood. You're the reason that I'll be hobbling around for a week, and the reason I've been stuck in the hospital wing for the last three weeks. The reason my nose will be slightly off centre for the rest of my life. You jinxed me so I'd crash, so sorry if I don't feel like doing your fucking dirty work." He was seething by the end of his little rant and I blinked confused.

"You think _I_ jinxed _you_? It was the other way around, you crashed before you finished the jinx on me. Ron saw you staring at me muttering while you flew, and I felt funny before that when you were following me. It's your own damn fault you crashed so I think measuring some ingredients is the least you can do." I wanted to slap the bastard and put his head straight. Euch.

"Wait, what?" He looked at me confused.

"Harry and Ron told me that you had jinxed me, that you were concentrating too hard to focus on where you were flying. You did try to jinx me, right?" He shook his head.

"No, no, no. I never jinxed you. Why would I? There was no reason to. No, you jinxed me. I remember when I woke up. Well, it's a little fuzzy, but I distinctly remember you, looking at you and then I crashed."

"I didn't jinx you, and you didn't jinx me. Sound right?"

"Mmhmm. You got that right" He said. I stood up and began to add the measured ingredients to the potion, stirring gently again. We passed the rest of the lesson in relative silence, working together fluidly to create the perfect potion. We only spoke when necessary, but there was something unspoken behind it all.

At the end of the lesson the bell rang and we handed in a sample of our potion. We had packed up out things and Malfoy began to speak.

"Look Granger, I..." He was interrupted by Zabini, though, who ran and jumped on him and mussed up his hair grinning at his friend's reappearance.

"Come on Draco." He said happily. "Let's go get you some lunch." Malfoy looked at me, then shook his head as though he had just been imagining something ludicrous, and followed the Slytherins out of the dungeon. Harry and Ron hurried up to me and began threatening to kick Malfoy's ass if he had done anything more to me. I shook my head and followed them as they bickered about the best way to get Malfoy expelled.

**Draco PoV**

So she hadn't jinxed me. That didn't mean that I was allowed to talk to her like she was human and not scum. Before Blaise had jumped me, I was going to tell her that maybe we could be friends. As soon as my friends descended on me I realised how stupid I was being. A mudblood Gryffindor and a pureblood Slytherin do not mix. Ever. I hated that my damn free will was being stamped on by society. I wanted to get to know the innocent little brunette, but I can never, so it was back to being cold blooded and smirking a lot. There was only one conceivable way that i could continue without pouncing on her. I had to ignore her completely. That was fine by me. I don't know why I had become so infatuated by her; it wasn't like she was stunningly beautiful like Pansy, or easy like Parvati. But Pansy was sticky and annoying, and Parvati was all about the publicity. Granger, now she had personality and her face wasn't half bad to boot.

It was just so damn hard. Every time I saw her reading, or laughing, or smiling, or simply just being it was like a kick in the teeth. Like the world was laughing at me and saying _Ha you can't have this, because you're a Slytherin_. My friends had noticed how sullen I had become. They tried not to mention it, but it was obvious that they were becoming annoyed. My new favourite haunt was the library, because I was most likely to see her there, studying or reading, or just getting away from her friends. I lived for those moments and I was starting to become sick of me. Sick of the pussy-whipped, useless, jackass me.

So I had to do something about it. No-one can blame me. I was about to go mental. I had to contact her in some way or form. So I wrote a note. I didn't write my name. I didn't want to frighten her. I sent it late at night so that Potty and the Weasel wouldn't see.

The first note I sent went like this:

_My Beautiful Brown-Eyed Vixen,_

_You've enchanted me and I want to talk to you. I can't though, no matter how much I wish. Don't pity me, or be frightened of me. Just reply to this, please. I need to know you are there._

I got a reply as well, that made me smile more than anything that day. She said:

_I've never had an admirer before. It's kind of nice. Tell me, how old are you?_

That was the beginning of our connection. It got me through the days, and the nights. The only questions I never answered were about my appearance or my name. I answered everything else as artfully as possible. I was worried she would figure it out. She's one smart witch, my Hermione.

**Hermione PoV**

The notes were beginning to freak me out a little. I just couldn't work out who was sending them. They always arrived at 11 at night and they were lovely. The person was witty, intelligent, funny and most of all interesting. He appealed to me and we clicked. I couldn't think of anybody with his personality. All I really knew was that he was in my year, not in Gryffindor and had some classes with me. He never said which ones, but I had a plan. The most identifying feature that I knew about this person was his handwriting. So all I had to do was spend some time in class looking around, walking up to the teacher, leaving the room, anything to walk past a few people. I could even bump into people and knock parchments to the floor. If I was as smart as I claim, I can figure out whose handwriting it is. Plus I knew it's a boy and they're not in Gryffindor. That left only about 14 boys to analyse. Easy.

Until I tried, anyway. I had looked at all six of the Ravenclaw boys, and none of them fitted. That worried me a little, because my person was intelligent. So I managed to look at the Hufflepuffs. No luck there either. I had hoped from the beginning that it wouldn't be a Slytherins, because I had a feeling I may get a little cursed looking at their writing.

On Monday I discovered it wasn't Zabini.

Tuesday I bumped into Nott, and hoped it wasn't his as he was quite rude to me.

On Wednesday I found nothing.

The same on Thursday.

Friday was potions, so I wouldn't have any luck there as no-one was writing. I was getting tetchy at my failed attempts so I ended up sitting on my own in potions, Harry and Ron a couple of desks behind me. The Slytherins were late and Snape was annoyed with them. When they did turn up it was just Zabini and Nott. They conferred with Snape, who allowed them to sit down with no repercussions. The two Slytherins plonked themselves on the desk in front of me. Zabini was carrying a pile of papers in his arms. Snape clapped his hands loudly to stop the class's outbreak of whispers. In doing so, he made Zabini jump and the papers flew everywhere, some landing on my table. I had managed to grab any that looked like they could fall into my potion.

I looked at one of the pieces of parchment in my hand and almost screamed aloud. This was it; this was my person's writing. I looked to the top of the page for a name and scrawled in the right handwriting was _Draco Malfoy_.

I collected the papers together, and finished the lesson in a hurry, not allowing myself to think.

Was I happy or annoyed? Was he messing with me? Laughing at me with his friends as they joked about my responses? I wanted to cry, or scream, something to let out the torrent of unknown emotion that was rushing through me.

**A.N I know there wasn't much action or speaking in this, but I needed to lay the groundwork and most of it was based around their thoughts and feeling and seeing the world changing as they addresses everything. If you love it or hate it, just leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all J.K Rowling's. Lucky her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hermione PoV**

The note I sent back that night was simple and to the point. _I know who you are_. Whether he was joking about all this, or deadly serious, he was in trouble now. Stupid Slytherin.

The next night no note came. I had been carefully avoiding him all day, so that no eye contact was ever made, so that I never came close enough to hear what he was saying. I couldn't.

The night after, however, I got a note. It looked like a lot of effort had been put into writing it. It came at 11 as usual. Perfectly on time. It said:

_Don't be scared. Please. I mean everything I've ever written. Meet with me? I need to see you. Please. Second lesson, feign illness. I know you won't like this, but there will be less people to catch us. Come to the trophy room. Please. I'll be there all lesson. Waiting, for you. Always._

I didn't know what to think. Do I skip class and go and meet him? Or is he bluffing and this is just a set up. My mind had been floating around when he lured Harry there for a dual in the hope he would get expelled. I couldn't help wondering if this was a similar situation. I would have to wait for second lesson, to see if I would, because I didn't know.

I didn't bother replying to his note. He could wait a little longer.

**Draco PoV**

I spent the entire night sitting up in bed, waiting for a reply. None came. My owl came back, with nothing in his beak or tied around his ankle. I wanted to cry. But who was that going to help?

*

First lesson, transfiguration, was a nightmare. I couldn't concentrate, and McGonagall got very pissy with me. I'm usually quite apt at doing the spells required, but today was hopeless. My raccoon refused to transform into a draw. I only made it angry as I poked it with my wand. I ended up with scratches down my cheek and right arm. Blaise was shocked.

"What's up with you? You're usually great at this." His own raccoon was quite draw shaped, but unusually coloured for a draw with a black circle around the two handles. I think he was more annoyed because I usually ended up completing his for him, so he didn't end up with extra homework. Looked like we'd be doing that one together.

I went to the trophy room as soon as possible and set up camp on a chair facing the door, waiting for the door handle to rattle. If it ever would.

After half an hour I almost fell out of the chair as the other door (which I had forgotten about) rattled and opened. I scrambled up and, avoiding the trophies, I made it over to the second entrance, in time to see who was entering.

"You came." I grinned, as Hermione entered.

"Yeah, I came." She said. "What do you want with me?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Then what am I even doing here? I knew I shouldn't have come." I winced. That wasn't the right thing to say then.

"Well, I think I know. It...That detention. Things changed." She glared at me stonily. She looked tired, though, and that worried me.

"I know things changed, Malfoy. Now start spouting something to keep me here, otherwise I'm going." I reached out and grabbed her arm, an alarmed look on my face.

"Don't go, please. You weren't supposed to find out it was me. I know that it was wrong, but I was worried on how you were going to take this." She looked at me and walked past to the chair that I had recently vacated.

"So when was I supposed to find out. You're messing with people's feelings here Malfoy."

"I know, please. I'm trying. I don't know how to do this." I wasn't sure what I had said, but Hermione burst into tears.

"Then why are you doing this? Why don't you just stick to people who flock to you? Why bother?" I knelt down at her feet, and hesitantly put my hand on her knee. How were you supposed to calm a crying girl?

"It was that darned detention. You enchanted me, and I wanted more." I moved a little closer. "You can't pretend you don't want more too." I leant in, my face inches from hers. I brushed my thumb across her cheek, removing some of the tears. "Come on Hermione. I...I'm trying here. I like you. It scares me how much. Throw me a lifeline, eh? You want to really." The last sentence I whispered before pushing my lips against hers, willing her to respond. She pushed me back.

"No, no." She closed her eyes, still whispering 'no'. "It's not right. It's not...no, just no." I cupped her wet cheeks in my hands and pressed my forehead to hers.

"What isn't right? That you're Hermione and I'm Draco? That we're from different houses? That it's frowned upon? None of that matters to me. You matter."

"How do I know that's what you really think, Malfoy? What reason do I have to t-trust you?" She began sobbing again, but continued her monologue. "Y-you've tortured me for years, called me mudblood. Then you assault me in that cupboard..." She stopped and looked at me revolted and wide-eyed. "Is that what this is? Just with no witnesses."

"No, no, no." I shook my head, causing my hair to fall in my eye. She brushed it back gently which made me smile. "I just didn't want any interruptions. But, uh, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking with my brain. Just my head." She wacked me in the chest.

"Great apology there." I smiled.

"So what do you say? Want to date me?"

"I don't know, Draco. I mean, it's a lot to consider. It's a big decision. I just don't know." We stayed there, not talking, until the bell rang for break. I won't say it wasn't tense. Because it was.

As soon as the bell rang, Hermione sat up straight, running a hand through her hair.

"I have to go." She paused, as if to say something more, before she shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving me slumped on the floor.

**Hermione PoV**

I practically ran to my next lesson, walking in just in time to take my seat before the lesson began.

"Where have you been?" Harry whispered to me as soon as I took my seat. I shook my head and looked to the front of the class to pay attention to the teacher, and avoid any awkward questions which were undoubtedly soon to come flying my way.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't dodge the questions for long so as soon as class had finished, I felt to pairs of strong hands grip my arms and pull me into the next vacant room we came across.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Ron said looking angry. "Uh, what was it again, mate?" Harry pushed Ron aside and took the front, looking down at me, using his height for intimidation.

"Look, you've been acting really weird lately, Hermione. You've been really quite, I'm sure you're skipping meals, you avoid any of our questions and you just skipped class. We haven't said anything before because we would have thought you would say something to us if something was bothering you, but this is the final straw. You don't skip class Hermione. We want to help, and if Malfoy's bullying you we'll take him down." Harry stopped his rant and looked at me. I felt anger start to bubble up at my friend's stupidity.

"Why do you always assume its Malfoy, eh? And why should I have talked to you? You aren't my only friends you know and I'm allowed to have my own dominance every now and again surely? You guys don't rule my life, so stop trying." I scowled at them, and gave them my fiercest stare possible, in the hope that they'd be smart enough to back down. Unfortunately Ron wasn't.

"Hermione! We are only trying to help, plus any chance to hit Malfoy one. Don't be so angry." I couldn't believe myself, but I actually wanted to hit my best friend.

"That's the problem; it's all about getting one up on Malfoy isn't it?" I threw them one last ferocious glare and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me. I pushed my way through the crowds who were making their way down to lunch, and hurried up to the Gryffindor girl dormitories, desperate to get somewhere quite to think. I needed to think.

**A.N Sorry updates are so slow; school is piling on the work at the moment so apologies. Give me your thought. If you love it or hate it, just leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**


End file.
